


Respect

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Elijah was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Sadly, this hadn’t been the reaction Dom had been hoping for when he’d said Elijah could watch the tapes.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://anatsuno.livejournal.com/profile)[anatsuno](https://anatsuno.livejournal.com/), just because.

Elijah was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Sadly, this hadn’t been the reaction Dom had been hoping for when he’d said Elijah could watch the tapes.

“Elijah,” Dom said a bit plaintively, and Elijah dutifully wiped the tears from his cheeks at his woeful expression, managing to pull a mostly-somber look.

“Yes, Dom.” The smile started to break through. Dom sighed. Twenty more seconds and the giggles would be back as well.

“Will you still respect me after Lost?” Dom asked, trying not to sound as sulky as he probably looked.

Elijah schooled his expression into sympathetic mode and stroked his hair condescendingly. “Now now, of course I will. You still respect me after my films, don’t you?”

“That’s different,” Dom muttered. “I’m doing this _now._ ”

“Yes, well.” Elijah’s mouth crept upwards into a grin, centimeter by infuriating centimeter. “You needed to work. I respect that. Why wouldn’t I respect you?”

Dom felt the tips of his ears flush. “You said you would never be able to take Orlando seriously after _Troy._ You said he couldn’t act a believable love scene if his career depended on it.”

“Yes, but obviously it doesn’t,” Elijah pointed out cheerfully. “And that’s Orlando, not you.”

“Yes, but…” Dom frowned, brows drawing petulantly together. “How do I know the same thing won’t happen?”

“Dominic,” Elijah soothed. “It won’t. There are rules about this sort of thing, you know. You have to respect the person you’re sleeping with, it’s in the book.”

“Orlando,” Dom muttered again.

“Different,” Elijah countered promptly. “Besides, I haven’t said anything about your acting, have I?”

“You’re laughing,” Dom complained, but let Elijah tug him forward anyway, until their noses bumped.

“I’m laughing at the show, not you. Dominic Monaghan,” Elijah scolded in a tone eerily reminiscent of his formidable mother. “Get this ridiculous notion out of your head at once.”

“Yes, mum,” Dom mumbled, and then shut up so that Elijah could kiss him, long and sweet.

“Believe me,” Elijah said firmly. “If I were laughing at you, you would know it.”

“How comforting,” Dom grumped, but the sulk had evaporated, disappearing at the first taste of Elijah’s lips. “Are we going to have sex now?”

“Not yet,” Elijah replied with a wicked smile. “I haven’t finished watching my show.”


End file.
